


Intro Drabbles to Zara Bloomwood

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: The Relationships of Species [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost smut, BAMF Linda, Bisexual Jo, Chapter Four:, Chapter One:, Chapter Three:, Chapter Two:, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt, Established Crowley/Bobby Singer, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Hurt Gabriel, Hurt Sam Winchester, I Don't Even Know, Linda Tran Knows All, Love Confessions, Multi, Secret Relationship, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter one: Jo/Charlie<br/>Chapter two: Crowley/Bobby<br/>Chapter three: Gabriel/Sam ...  Gabriel & Lucifer<br/>Chapter four: Garth/Kevin<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For Some Reason, I'm Attracted to You

**Author's Note:**

> This is an intro to an OC I've come up with. It'll be many(5) chapters, pretty much establishing everything else before I post her /actual/ intro. 
> 
> Tags will be added later!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo had butterflies in her stomach as she approached Charlie. Ever since they’d met last year Jo had this feeling. It was like she couldn't live without Charlie; even thinking about not knowing Charlie made Jo’s chest hurt.

Jo had butterflies in her stomach as she approached Charlie. Ever since they’d met last year Jo had this feeling. It was like she couldn't live without Charlie; even thinking about not knowing Charlie made Jo’s chest hurt.

“Hi” Jo say shyly

“Hiya Jo!” Charlie replied cheerfully and full of gusto “Need something?”

Jo thought about it for a moment before bursting out “I think I like you!” her cheeks stained red and her eyes having a stare down with the floor.

Charlie chuckled, making Jo look into her eyes, “Good. It would be awkward if I told you I like you too and you didn’t feel the same.” She said it so casually, like it wasn’t a big deal.

“Yeah… it would” Jo said with a smile.


	2. A boy needs his father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dean’s an idjit!” he announced before gulping down the scotch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Crobby I promised!!!

“Darling!” Crowley called out as he walked down his and Bobby’s rickety staircase to the kitchen; currently occupied by the one and only Bobby Singer. As of a year ago he has been secretly known as ‘the Queen of Hell’. Much to Crowley’s amusement, I might add!

“Robert…” from his position in the doorway, Crowley couldn’t tell if he was asleep or possibly hungover. From Bobby, he received a muffled ‘hello’ and a seat kicked out from under the table; an invitation from Crowley to sit.

Crowley took this invitation gladly and sat next to Bobby. He snapped in some good scotch and two glasses. Bobby placed his head over his crossed arm on the table top with a huff. The demon could tell something was wrong, and with this level of sulking, it probably involved a Winchester.

“You gonna tell me what’s wrong?” Crowley asks as he slides over one of the glasses to Bobby.

“Dean’s an idjit!” he announced before gulping down the scotch.

“What did he do this time, love?” Before Crowley could conjure up an way to get back at Dean for putting his Robert in a bad mood, Bobby spoke again.

“Ever since they found out about… her, he’s been distant.”

Crowley nodded knowingly. It was true, Dean had become detached and distant. While getting out of his seat to stand behind Bobby took his hand; kissing the knuckles and intertwining their fingers.

“Sometimes, all a boy needs is his father. He needs time to adjust to her and everything else that's happened is all.” Crowley whispered in Bobby’s ear. “Now! I’m making grilled chicken. Get your ass out of my kitchen.” He ushered his hunter to the other room with a kiss and a slap on the ass.

Now all he needs to know is whether or not they have the materials to make grilled chicken or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't guessed... 'her' is Zara Bloomwood. After I finish this I'll start posting the works I have for introducing her fully. I might mention her name in the chapter by name... IDK though?


	3. Are you kidding me, we’re not ‘fine’!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you kidding me? Of course we’re not ‘okay’!” An other harsh chuckle filled the room as all the light bulbs exploded. Gabriel let out a sigh, “You killed me! I- and I know that was years ago, but... You killed Me in front of Sam!” He paused “I know you’re trying to make amends or what ever, but Luci…” Gabriel trailed off before snapping; restoring all the broken light bulbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is one of the more upsetting one related to Zara.
> 
> I did mention her by name this time and I think in the last chapter, chapter 5, she'll make an appearance. I'm not sure yet though???

Lucifer popped in to the bunker once in a while, mostly when Dean, Sam, or that vampire they insist on living with, Benny, wasn’t there, but always when Gabriel was there. After the war in Heaven, Lucifer wanted to make amends with Gabriel, he had killed him, and Sam.

In a perfect world Lucifer would be able to go directly into the bunker when he pops in, but no. He has to knock on the door and wait.

Luck for him Gabriel opened the door with a smile and an invitation to come in. It was obvious Sam and Dean weren’t home. Lucifer wondered if Gabriel had been expecting him?

“How is it going, Gabriel?” he asks as he steps into the bunker. From where Lucifer stands, he can see the bunker is cleaner; almost spotless. Something isn’t right.

Gabriel replies with “Good. Ya’ know, Candy, Sammy, and Zara moving in! It’s all amazing!” he says it with almost too much gusto and animation. Lucifer begins to worry.

“Is everything alright Gabriel?” The Archangel looks at him, just staring with a emotionless face. His golden brown hair is tied up in a small ponytail and he’s wearing a green flannel shirt that’s too big for him, it’s probably Sam’s.

“Yes, of course.” With that he turns and begins walking down the stairs, Lucifer follow.

Lucifer steps off the stairs wearily. Gabriel’s not talking and that isn’t good.

“Gabriel… are we oka-?” Gabriel cut him off with a harsh chuckle.

“Are you kidding me? Of course we’re not ‘okay’!” An other harsh chuckle filled the room as all the light bulbs exploded. Gabriel let out a sigh, “You killed me! I- and I know that was years ago, but... You killed Me in front of Sam!” He paused “I know you’re trying to make amends or what ever, but Luci…” Gabriel trailed off before snapping; restoring all the broken light bulbs.

Awkward silence lingered between the two before Gabriel spoke again. “For Zara’s sake I will tolerate you, but I don’t know about Sam.”

Lucifer nodded while turning to climb the stairs and exit the bunker, but before he could Gabriel spoke to him once again.

“Oh and Luci! I know you and Zara are just friends and nothing more will come out of it, but if you Ever hurt her, I will smite you.” He finished his threat with a small smile that Lucifer returned before exiting the bunker.


	4. Quick, hide behind the sofa!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost frantically, Kevin pushes, a still frozen, Garth off his smaller body and searches for his shirt. Just as he finds it, Linda sounds even closer; making Garth snap out of his shock trance.
> 
> “What’do I do?” He asks Kevin. Receiving a wide eyed, shaky, ‘I don’t know’. Linda’s voice sounds like it’s coming from the kitchen now, leaving Garth no time to run.
> 
> "Quick, hide behind the sofa!" Kevin yell whispers and Garth quickly obeys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! This one May or May not make any sense!!! I don't know yet!

They’ve waited a long time for this; to be alone in the bunker. Not having to sneak around and pretend not to love each other. It’s not that they’re afraid of alienated, well sort of. A werewolf and a human, how would that go over in the bunker?

Sure there are other inter-species relationships like Sam and Gabriel, and Dean and Castiel, and Crowley and Bobby. Though, none of them are werewolf's. It’s not something the new couple is ready to tackle just yet. 

Kevin and Garth are alone. Alone. Finally alone; just the two of them.

No angels. No hunters. No vampire. Just them.

To celebrate being alone they decide to make out in the TV room, instead of Kevin’s room, on the biggest couch. Now they don’t have to keep quiet and worry about someone hearing them in the midst of their passion.

Over in the corner, Garth’s leather fringe jacket can be seen with Kevin’s t-shirt and both of their shoes. Garth’s t-shirt is lying somewhere behind the couch with Kevin's belt.

Garth is looming over Kevin, supported by his; surprisingly strong arms. Small, animalistic, moans come from him. They’re swallowed by Kevin’s talented mouth. Moments like these make Garth glad he came to the Winchesters’ when he turned instead of eating a bullet. Movement from Kevin brings Garth back to the situation at hand.

Kevin is laying under Garth, his hands roaming over his lower back and ass; giving the cheeks a squeeze every once in awhile. He swallows Garth’s moans and whimpers, and releases his own. Kevin notices Garth staring instead of kissing, so he squirms; bringing Garth back to reality.

Until this moment, Garth hadn’t noticed how tight his jeans had become. From the look on Kevin’s face, Garth assumes he’s having the same problem.

One of Garth’s hand slither down Kevin’s chest to the waistband of his jeans. The hand makes quick work of unzipping his fly and opening the jeans. In return, Kevin does the same for Garth. Instead of stopping at opening them, Kevin slides the jeans off Garth’s ass. Relieving his, sadly, covered butt cheeks. From there Garth decides to totally remove the jeans; throwing them behind the couch with his shirt and Kevin’s belt.

The two have just gotten back to making out and heavy petting each other when they hear it. 

It’s someone calling Kevin’s name, and this person isn’t Garth. Both freeze when the voice calls out again; closer this time.

Kevin squeaks when he realizes who it is.

It’s Linda Tran… his mom!

Almost frantically, Kevin pushes, a still frozen, Garth off his smaller body and searches for his shirt. Just as he finds it, Linda sounds even closer; making Garth snap out of his shock trance.

“What’do I do?” He asks Kevin. Receiving a wide eyed, shaky, ‘I don’t know’. Linda’s voice sounds like it’s coming from the kitchen now, leaving Garth no time to run.

"Quick, hide behind the sofa!" Kevin yell whispers and Garth quickly obeys.

From back there he sees the blanket hanging over the back disappear and can hear Kevin flop around. Garth guesses he trying to look asleep so Linda will leave quickly.

“Oh! Kevin, there you are” she sighed heavily “Do you really think I’d believe you’re asleep, Kevin?” annoyance laced her words, but a playful tone is left behind. 

Garth can hear Kevin sit up, “It was worth a try” he chuckled.

A sassy ‘mmhmm’ comes from Linda, but she doesn’t leave just yet.

“I’m making mac n’ cheese for lunch” Linda assured Kevin and, finally, turned to leave but stopped short. “Garth, you’re welcome to join us.” 

This made Garth pop his head above the back of the couch, an awestruck expression plastered on his face, and red stained his cheeks. “How’d you know..?” he asks while looking between a blushing Kevin and Linda; her lips hold a knowing smile and her eyes say ‘do you think I’m stupid?’

“Same way I know you two are together… you’re not the only one with good hearing”

Linda turned around, walking into the kitchen. Behind her she left her son and his blushing werewolf boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE! comment any prompt ideas for this series!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this and PLEASE leave a comment/prompt!
> 
> My tumblr for Zara is -- https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zara-bloomwood --


End file.
